


A Gift for Mirlo

by Bakarina (PrincessAki)



Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAki/pseuds/Bakarina
Summary: Rein can't think of a birthday present for Mirlo!
Kudos: 1





	A Gift for Mirlo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Dear Anonnie on my tumblr bakarina-writes~!

“Mmrph…” Rein face planted onto her pillow. She spent all day running around and still couldn’t find a gift for Mirlo!

Her birthday was soon! She can’t show up to her best friend’s birthday empty handed!

But Mirlo didn’t ask for much and everything that Rein thought of was something she could easily get herself.

What could Rein give Mirlo that she didn’t already have?

Jewels? A princess was never short of them!

Paints? Mirlo already had the best selection from the color springs.

Dresses? She knew Mirlo was already fond of all her current dresses and wouldn’t need or want more…

Brushes? Mirlo has millions!

_‘Even running around and looking at every single shop I couldn’t find anything I thought would suit her…’_

Rein rolled around on her bed, _'What can I give her that she doesn’t already have..?’_

Landing on her side she looked on the wall. On it hung a gilded painting, one Mirlo had created herself. In it, Auler and Rein were enjoying some tea in the gardens of the Windmill Kingdom. Mirlo had drawn it and given it to Rein and she was so pleased with it she had gilded frame created just for the painting.

_'Hand made gifts sure are nice huh~?’_

…

…

…

“I got it!” Rein jumped off her bed and ran out the room shouting, “Lulu! Lulu! Do we have any painting supplies!?”

* * *

“Happy birthday, Mirlo!” Rein hugged her.

It was several hours before the birthday ball and Rein arrived to hangout beforehand.

“Thank you!” Mirlo smiled.

“Here, your present!” Rein handed Mirlo a wrapped canvas.

“May I open it now?”

“Mhm!”

With the okay from Rein, Mirlo carefully unwrapped the present. On the canvas was a painting of Mirlo with a backdrop of her home’s garden.

It wasn’t the best drawing in the world, but Mirlo could tell that Rein put a lot of thought and effort into it.

Mirlo brightened, “I’ll treasure this!”

After today, if you were to ever be allowed to go and see Mirlo’s room, you would see the painting hanging right above her desk.


End file.
